<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Serpent’s Song | Bài ca của Đại xà by Stony1111</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021595">A Serpent’s Song | Bài ca của Đại xà</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111'>Stony1111</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bottom Lucifer (Supernatural), Canon-Typical Violence, Depowered Lucifer, Falling In Love, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lucifer Possessing Sam Winchester, Lucifer Redemption, M/M, Romance, Wingfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer trốn thoát khỏi Asmodeus và cố gắng triệu hồi Mary từ vũ trụ thay thế để đổi cô lấy con trai của mình. Mọi thứ không diễn ra theo như kế hoạch và, cùng với mẹ Winchester, hắn mang theo cả Michael đến.</p><p>Không quyền năng và bị thương, Lucifer nhờ Sam giúp đỡ, nhưng thay vì cứu thế giới, cả hai lại bị mắc kẹt trong một cabin giữa chốn hoang vụ hẻo lánh với một trận bão tuyết đang hoành hành bên ngoài.</p><p>Bối cảnh là sau S13×E7.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Kline &amp; Lucifer, Lucifer/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258617">A Serpent's Song</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinienne/pseuds/Rinienne">Rinienne</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Đã có sự cho phép của tác giả, vui lòng không re-up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuyết rơi từ trên trời xuống thành từng bông xôm xốp trắng xóa. Tán lá của khu rừng chẳng đủ dày để ngăn chúng hoàn toàn, nhưng những luồng gió thổi đến thì đã được mấy thân cây to lớn chặn lại. Tấm thảm trắng xóa bao phủ khắp mặt đất, mỗi bước đi lại lạo xạo kêu dưới chân.</p><p>Theo một nghĩa nào đó, nó gần như thanh bình, ảo diệu khi trải nghiệm một trận tuyết rơi trong rừng.</p><p>Chà, ảo diệu hết mức có thể, với ba sinh vật bị trói đang rên rỉ qua miếng bịt miệng, phá hỏng hết bầu không khí yên bình của buổi đêm. Nhưng không sao cả, vì chúng sẽ sớm trở thành nguồn của ma thuật chân chính thôi.</p><p>Lucifer vẫn đủ mạnh để kéo con mồi của mình chỉ bằng một tay và vẫn là một thiên thần đủ để không bị cái lạnh làm phiền – rốt cuộc thì lạnh cũng là sở trường của hắn cơ mà. Thế nhưng, vì rất nhiều thánh ân của hắn đã biến mất, hắn bắt đầu trải qua tình trạng mệt mỏi đầu tiên. Đó là loại cảm giác kỳ lạ, giống như một vết bỏng cháy chậm trong các cơ của vật chứa của hắn, thứ đang tăng dần theo từng phút trôi qua.</p><p>Lucifer không thích nó lắm.</p><p>Hắn bước vào một khoảng rừng thưa nhỏ nơi tuyết rơi mạnh hơn một chút và di chuyển đến chính giữa nó. Ranh giới giữa các vũ trụ rất mỏng ở đây, và không khí có cảm giác kỳ lạ, gần như xa lạ, như thể toàn bộ trảng rừng không thuộc thế giới này. Duỗi eo, hắn thả bao tải đựng nguyên liệu và đầu dây thừng xuống đất. Cả ba con mồi của hắn đều kêu lên một lần nữa, cố gắng lết ra xa khỏi vị đại thiên thần.</p><p>“Các ngươi nên hạnh phúc, có biết không.” Lucifer nhún vai thở dài khi kéo các món đồ ra khỏi bao tải và bắt đầu sắp xếp chúng chỉnh tề trên tuyết.</p><p>“Cuộc sống của các ngươi – dù ngắn ngủi đến đâu – lúc này có một mục đích, các ngươi sẽ đưa con trai của ta về lại với ta, đứa nhỏ ạ.”</p><p>Hình như đó không phải là điều đúng đắn để nói, bởi vì cả ba bắt đầu giãy giụa thậm chí còn mạnh hơn, khiến Lucifer đảo tròn con mắt. Hắn kết thủ ấn, một loại ấn thuật dễ dàng mà ngay cả con người cũng có thể thực hiện được nếu đã làm tốt sự chuẩn bị. Một vài từ tiếng Enochian và trận tuyết rơi xung quanh ngừng lại, hộ thuẫn mờ nhạt nhất xuất hiện trên đầu họ, biến tấm thảm tuyết trên mặt đất thành một chiếc bảng vẽ hoàn hảo.</p><p>Sau đó, phần phức tạp bắt đầu.</p><p>Lucifer đã cẩn thận quan sát nhà tiên tri, mọi thành phần mà ông ta đã sử dụng, mọi thủ thế mà ông ta đã thực hiện. Hắn đã sửa đổi câu thần chú kể từ đó, thêm một vài yếu tố phụ. Tất nhiên, hắn cần thánh ân của một đại thiên thần để tăng cường kẽ nứt giữa các thế giới, nhưng hắn chẳng có ý định mở bất cứ vết rách nào. Nếu mọi thứ hắn tính toán là chính xác, hắn sẽ có thể kéo một mục tiêu nguyện ý duy nhất từ vũ trụ kì dị kia vào vũ trụ này.</p><p>Hắn đã dành gần một giờ để vẽ các ấn và biểu tượng trên tuyết, sau đó liếc nhìn vật tế của mình, nhận ra rằng mình cần phải tăng tốc lên, khi mà một trong số chúng đã chẳng làm được toàn bộ những thứ vĩ đại đó ở nhiệt độ thấp thế này, mà đang bắt đầu dần chìm vào hôn mê.</p><p>Cuối cùng cũng chuẩn bị xong xuôi, hắn bắt đầu đọc chú ngữ, túm lấy cơ thể đầu tiên ra khỏi đống người. “Sinh vật của địa ngục.” Hắn lẩm bẩm rạch cổ con quỷ, dòng máu đỏ của nó rơi xuống tuyết, bắt đầu trôi về phía đồ án, nhuộm một màu đỏ lên các thiết kế phức tạp.</p><p>“Sinh vật của Trái đất.” Hắn tiếp tục chọn một con người. Cơ thể này lạnh ngắt, và hắn có thể cảm thấy một số phần phụ bắt đầu đông cứng thành băng. Nó hầu như không thở, nhưng vẫn còn sống, và khi Lucifer rạch cổ họng nó, lượng máu vừa đủ để vẽ thêm một phần ba đồ án.</p><p>“Điều này thực sự làm ta đau hơn là làm ngươi đau.” Hắn thở dài, kéo một thiên thần lại gần mình hơn. Hắn không nhận ra thiên thần này, có nghĩa là anh ta đã được tạo ra sau sự sa ngã của Lucifer. Nhưng không biết tên làm cho mọi chuyện dễ dàng hơn một chút.</p><p>Hắn cắt một rãnh sâu trên cổ họng của thiên thần, kéo thánh ân ra và cho vào một cái bát cùng với các nguyên liệu còn lại. Sau đó, hắn cũng lấy máu anh ta và quan sát một phần ba đồ án cuối cùng chuyển sang màu đỏ.</p><p>Tuyết bắt đầu sáng rực lên, và Lucifer đứng dậy đọc hết chú ngữ, kéo nguyên liệu cuối cùng ra, một lọn tóc vàng, và ném vào bát. Trong một khoảnh khắc, chẳng có gì xảy ra và vị đại thiên thần nghĩ cố gắng của mình là vô ích, nhưng rồi sau đó có thứ gì đó kêu lách tách ở giữa vòng tròn, năng lượng to lớn tụ lại quanh mái vòm mà hắn đã tạo ra khắp trảng rừng. Tia lửa bắt đầu bay khắp nơi, một vầng sáng rực rỡ sắc cam chiếu sáng cả khu vực.</p><p>Không khí bắt đầu có mùi điện. Lucifer cảm thấy tóc gáy mình dựng đứng lên và hắn cười toe toét. Câu thần chú mà hắn sửa đổi đã phát huy tác dụng, lối đi giữa thế giới này và thế giới khác đang dần mở ra.</p><p>Một ánh chớp cuối cùng và mọi thứ trở nên im lặng, xung quanh lại chìm vào bóng tối của màn đêm, và tuyết bắt đầu rơi khi mái vòm bảo hộ đóng lại với sự giải phóng năng lượng từ câu thần chú. Có một người đang ở giữa khoảng rừng thưa, đứng nhìn quanh bốn phía, trong ánh mắt tràn ngập sự thích thú mê hoặc.</p><p>“Mary.” Lucifer thốt ra khi đến gần hơn một bước.</p><p>Ngay lập tức, đôi mắt cô nhìn về phía hắn, vẻ mặt của cô chuyển sang kinh ngạc, rồi thành oán giận và cả hai biểu cảm đó Lucifer đều có thể nhìn thấy rõ ràng dù rằng thị lực của hắn bị giảm đi do mất đi sức mạnh. Có điều gì đó thực sự – thực sự không ổn ở đây, và khi hắn nhìn lên, phía trên đầu cô và nhận thấy một vầng hào quang rực sáng mờ nhạt, hắn cảm thấy máu mình đông đặc lại.</p><p>“Không.” Hắn lắc đầu, cảm giác sợ hãi và tuyệt vọng bao trùm lấy hắn.</p><p>“Không, Mary, cô đã làm gì thế hả?”</p><p>“Lucifer.” Michael chào hắn. “Và ở đây, anh nghĩ rằng em đang trở thành một kẻ phiền toái.” Sau đó, mắt y nheo lại, ánh mắt trượt lên phía trên thân hình của em trai mình, nhìn tuyết đang từ từ rơi xuống. “Điều này thật thú vị.” Y nhận xét khi đưa tay lên, theo dõi những bông tuyết hạ xuống lòng bàn tay. “Không phải những gì anh đã hình dung, nhưng thú vị.”</p><p>“Ừm, ờ,” Lucifer lẩm bẩm lùi lại một bước. Không có một cơ hội nào để hắn có thể chiến đấu với Michael ở vũ trụ thay thế. Hắn khi còn nguyên thánh ân đã không làm được điều đó rồi, chứ đừng nói đến giờ đây hắn hoàn toàn không sức mạnh. Nếu may mắn, hắn sẽ thoát khỏi tầm mắt của Michael và nghĩ phải làm gì để giải quyết tình huống từ một nơi an toàn hơn.</p><p>Lùi lại một bước nữa và ánh mắt của Michael lại đặt lên người hắn. Người anh trai giả của hắn ở trước mặt hắn trong cái nháy mắt tiếp theo, tay quấn quanh cổ Lucifer, siết thật chặt, vị đại thiên thần sa ngã cảm thấy bất cứ thứ gì còn sót lại của thánh ân đều bắt đầu căng thẳng, đau đớn kinh khủng lan tràn khắp cơ thể vật chứa của hắn.</p><p>Trong một nỗ lực vô ích, hắn đã cố gắng triệu hồi thanh kiếm của mình, nhưng cũng như đôi cánh, thanh kiếm từ chối xuất hiện trong tay hắn.</p><p>“Em chẳng là gì đối với anh cả.” Michael nói khi đập đầu hắn vào thân cây, tầm nhìn của hắn bắt đầu quay tít ngay lập tức, một tiếng vang lạ truyền khắp tai Lucifer.</p><p>Sau đó, hắn gần như bị ném đến đầu bên kia của khoảng rừng. Lưng hắn va vào một cái cây khác và dội lại với đau đớn, không khí rời khỏi phổi của Lucifer dưới tác động.</p><p>“Em trải qua nỗi đau như một con người.” Michael lưu ý.</p><p>Lucifer muốn trả miếng bằng một điều gì đó mỉa mai như thể người anh trai giả tạo của hắn đã không phát hiện ra điều đó bằng cách tra tấn lại hắn trong thực tế khác, nhưng chỉ có một tiếng rên rỉ đứt quãng thoát ra khỏi môi hắn.</p><p>“Một thứ vũ khí của con người chắc chắn có thể làm em bị thương." Michael tiếp tục. Trong giọng nói của y hầu như chẳng có cảm xúc gì, cứ như thể đó chả là gì ngoài một thử nghiệm tò mò đối với y. Nghe còn đáng sợ hơn khi giọng Michael nghe tàn bạo.</p><p>Sau đó, Michael giả rút súng nhắm vào Lucifer. Không có chút do dự nào trong y, khi y bóp cò. Viên đạn găm vào vai Lucifer, và cơn đau nó mang đến quá lớn khiến hắn hét lên vì cường độ của nó.</p><p>Lucifer có thể cảm thấy máu nhỏ xuống sườn, xuống mặt mình. Tận hết khả năng thân, hắn đã cố gắng chữa lành vết thương, nhưng những gì còn lại từ thánh ân của hắn không đủ để hiệu quả.</p><p>Khi hắn bắt đầu cảm thấy ý thức rời khỏi mình, hắn thấy Michael hạ vũ khí xuống. “Anh sẽ không ngại làm nhục em như thế này một lần nữa đâu.” Y nhếch mép. “Vì vậy, hãy giúp anh một việc và đừng chết.”</p><p>Và rồi mọi thứ trở nên tối đen.</p><p>—</p><p>Lucifer không chắc mình đã bất tỉnh bao lâu, nhưng khi hắn mở mắt ra thì trời vẫn còn tối. Rồi một lần nữa, vài ngày có thể đã trôi qua khi hắn nằm đó. Nhìn lên, hắn có thể thấy tuyết vẫn đang rơi. Nó phủ lên cơ thể hắn một lớp không quá dày, này có nghĩa là hắn đã bất tỉnh không quá vài giờ.</p><p>Hắn thận trọng di chuyển một bên chân của mình, rên rỉ khi cảm thấy các dây thần kinh của cơ thể con người phản ứng lại bằng một cơn đau nhói. Tiếp theo hắn với lấy vai. Thánh ân của hắn có thể khép miệng vết thương và cầm máu, nhưng hắn cũng có thể cảm nhận được một vật lạ. Viên đạn vẫn ở đó và hắn không thể làm nó biến mất như trước đây.</p><p>Hắn cần phải di chuyển, cần tìm kiếm sự giúp đỡ, nhưng những đường liên lạc thông thường của thiên thần đã đóng lại với hắn.</p><p>Điện thoại. Hắn cần tìm một chiếc điện thoại.</p><p>Miễn cưỡng, hắn bắt đầu đứng dậy, nhăn mặt vì mỗi cái giật mạnh mới của cơn đau. Hắn ghét nó, ghét cái cảm giác cỡ nào nhỏ bé và khốn khổ, <em>cỡ nào</em><em> con người</em>. Nhưng, hắn không muốn từ bỏ, hắn không chịu. Nếu không phải vì sự trả thù mà hắn muốn thực hiện với Michael giả kia, thì cũng là vì hắn thực sự lo sợ những gì kẻ mạo danh đó có thể làm với Jack. Bên cạnh đó, hắn chắc chắn không thoát khỏi sự khống chế của Asmodeus để rồi cuối cùng chết trong khu rừng nào đó đâu.</p><p>Tập trung suy nghĩ vào con trai mình, Lucifer đẩy người lên, dựa vào thân cây để hít thở lấy hơi, thứ mà dường như bây giờ hắn cần để duy trì cơ thể con người của mình. Sau đó, chậm mà chắc, hắn bắt đầu di chuyển từ cây này sang cây khác, tìm đường ra khỏi khu rừng.</p><p>Một thời gian sau, hắn đã có thể ra được đường cái. Có một trạm xăng ở phía trước vài trăm feet, và đó là nơi hắn đã bắt cóc con người để sử dụng câu thần chú. Chiếc xe của anh chàng vẫn nằm bên lề đường, bị một lớp tuyết bao phủ.</p><p>Ánh sáng hắt ra từ cửa hàng tiện lợi, và Lucifer đột nhiên thấy mình muốn đi vào trong, tiến vào hơi ấm. Thánh ân của hắn đang bận rộn với những vết thương, khiến hắn bắt đầu cảm thấy lạnh, và cảm giác đó khó chịu y như mệt mỏi vậy.</p><p>Dù thế, hắn vẫn kiềm chế bản thân, thay vào đó là mở chiếc xe bị bỏ rơi. Ở đó, hắn gắng lục lọi bộ phận đựng găng tay để tìm một chiếc điện thoại. Ngay cả khi điều đó là phí công vô ích, hắn vẫn có thể xác định được vị trí của đống đồng xu 25 xen trong giá đựng cốc giữa hai ghế, thứ mà hắn có thể sử dụng với bốt điện thoại tự động.</p><p>Một chiếc xe khác đậu ở đầu đối diện của cây xăng, một gia đình nhỏ đang mua sắm trong cửa hàng. Lucifer chân thành hy vọng họ sẽ không bước ra ngoài và nhận thấy hắn cả người đầy máu và bụi bẩn, bởi vì hắn sẽ phải giết họ. Hắn chẳng mấy tin tưởng lắm chuyện người duy nhất trong toàn vũ trụ có thể giúp hắn lúc này sẽ đánh giá cao khi tìm thấy đại thiên thần trong đống xác người chết.</p><p>Cơ mà, đường đến bốt điện thoại của hắn khá suôn sẻ, và khi hắn bắt đầu bấm các nút trên thiết bị hình chữ nhật, hắn cảm ơn ý tưởng tuyệt vời của mình là ghi nhớ con số riêng này.</p><p>—</p><p>Ánh sáng trong căn bếp của boong ke tối lờ mờ, nhưng đã có thêm ánh sáng từ một chiếc đèn bàn mà Sam mang theo. Với một cốc cà phê mới pha trên một tay và một cuốn sách bìa da cũ trên tay còn lại, anh đang đọc về các phép thuật dịch chuyển khác nhau, cố gắng tìm kiếm thứ gì đó để giúp đưa mẹ của họ trở về.</p><p>Trong boongke khá yên tĩnh. Jack vẫn mất tích, và Dean đang chăm sóc vết thương cho Castiel. Cũng không phải là thiên thần đặc biệt bị thương nặng sau khi thoát khỏi Asmodeus, nhưng kể từ khi y trở về từ cõi chết lần trước, Dean đã hơi bảo vệ y một cách thái quá.</p><p>Sau một vài trang, Sam suy nghĩ xem liệu mình có cần nhắm mắt lại một chút không. Anh nhét một thẻ kẹp sách giữa các trang của cuốn sách nặng nề và đóng nó lại, đặt lên bàn. Sau đó, điện thoại của anh đổ chuông.</p><p>Lúc đó khoảng chừng ba giờ sáng và không có nhiều người có thể gọi cho anh muộn như thế này. Nó cũng đến từ một số không quen, nhưng Sam đã nhấc máy và trả lời cuộc gọi.</p><p>“Vâng?” Anh nói vào ống nghe.</p><p>“Chào, Sammy, lâu lắm rồi ta không chuyện phiếm nhỉ.” Một câu trả lời đáp lại ngay tức thì.</p><p>Sam cảm thấy không khí mắc kẹt trong cổ họng, máu đông lại trong huyết quản khi nghe giọng nói quen thuộc, ngữ điệu quen thuộc. “Lucifer.” Anh thì thầm chậm rãi, thậm chí sợ hãi việc suy đoán lý do tại sao vị đại thiên thần sa ngã lại gọi mình.</p><p>Một trong những sinh vật tà ác và nguy hiểm nhất trong sự sáng tạo đã trở lại thế giới này và việc nhận thức điều đó khiến Sam run rẩy sợ hãi.</p><p>“Tôi biết đó là một yêu cầu bất thường,” Lucifer tiếp tục, sau đó Sam nghe thấy tiếng rên rỉ như thể vị đại thiên thần đang đau đớn. “Nhưng tôi đang hơi khó khăn ở đây, và tôi nghĩ, ô này! Tôi đã có một chút lịch sử với cậu, cậu có thể đến giúp đỡ mộ–”</p><p>“Ta ư? Giúp đỡ ngươi á? Xin lỗi, không chắc nó sẽ–”</p><p>“Làm ơn mà, Sam,” Lucifer ngắt lời anh, và có quá nhiều sự chân thành trong lời cầu xin, khiến người thợ săn phải sửng sốt. “Tôi đã giúp thiên thần yêu dấu của cậu thoát khỏi Asmodeus, tôi… Tôi có một thông tin quan trọng mà tôi thực sự cần phải đích thân nhờ cậy. Và tôi không chắc mình có thể cầm cự được bao lâu mà không được… <em>chăm sóc</em> <em>y tế.</em>” Đoạn cuối của câu được nhấn mạnh với một lưu ý của sự ghê tởm, như thể Lucifer thậm chí ghét cả việc nghĩ mình cần một cái gì đó quá thấp kém.</p><p>Nhưng điều đó chẳng có ý nghĩa gì cả, bởi vì Lucifer là một đại thiên thần, hắn không thể cần bất kỳ sự chăm sóc y tế nào, hoặc ít nhất là một thứ mà Sam có thể cung cấp, đang sẵn lòng cung cấp. “Chuyện gì?”</p><p>Một tiếng rên rỉ khác, và Lucifer ho. “Tôi không có sức mạnh, Sam. Tôi bị thương. Tôi có lẽ cũng vừa bắt đầu một ngày tận thế khác. Nhưng vì tất cả chúng ta đều đã ở đó rồi, nên không phải là vấn đề lớn, đúng không?”</p><p>“Đây là một cái bẫy.” Sam bình tĩnh tuyên bố.</p><p>“Tôi đang ở Mitchell… Mitchell, ha, thật là một sự trùng hợp chết tiệt! Lối ra phía nam từ thành phố… biển báo nói là CD 37. Có một Gas-N-Sip, xe của tôi có màu xanh lam… Tôi nghĩ vậy.” Có một tiếng bịch bị bóp nghẹt và một tiếng rên rỉ khác.</p><p>Sau đó, cuộc gọi kết thúc và Sam chỉ còn nghe thấy những tiếng bíp nhỏ trong loa. Miễn cưỡng, anh nhét điện thoại vào túi và xoa đôi mắt mệt mỏi của mình. Về mặt logic, anh biết quá rõ những gì mình cần phải làm. Có một cách thực sự dễ dàng để tìm hiểu xem Lucifer có đang nói thật hay không, đó là hỏi Castiel. Anh cũng cần phải nói với Dean về cuộc gọi, và sau đó quyết định xem liệu họ có thử gắng tìm Lucifer hay không. Và, chà, nếu đại thiên thần nói thật, thì hắn thực sự sẽ chết trong khi họ đang lên kế hoạch hành động…</p><p>Sam nuốt nước bọt, một thứ gì đó đen tối và lạnh lẽo lắng đọng trong dạ dày khi anh nghĩ về việc Lucifer sắp chết, đặc biệt là chết vì Sam. Thế giới có thể trở thành một nơi tốt đẹp hơn nếu không có vị đại thiên thần sa ngã, nhưng anh không chắc sau đó mình sẽ có thể nhìn vào mắt Jack như thế nào. Dù có tà ác hay không, Lucifer cũng là cha của Jack.</p><p>Thầm chửi thề, Sam uống nốt chỗ cà phê còn lại, đứng dậy khỏi ghế và đi về phía ga ra.</p><p>—</p><p>Mãi hơn sáu giờ sáng một chút Sam mới tới được trạm xăng mà đại thiên thần đã đề cập. Anh đã cố gắng hết sức để nhanh chóng đến nơi, nhưng ở đâu đó giữa Nebraska và phía nam Dakota, anh đã gặp trận tuyết rơi và phải giảm tốc độ, sợ rằng cuối cùng sẽ đâm vào một con mương bên đường.</p><p>Trạm xăng vắng lặng, chỉ có ba chiếc ô tô đậu trong sân. Một trong số chúng đã có người, một người ngồi trên ghế sau nghịch điện thoại của mình. Một chiếc khác thì trống trơn, đậu cạnh một máy bơm xăng và có người bên trong cửa hàng.</p><p>Chiếc xe cuối cùng, một chiếc ô tô mui kín hoàn toàn chẳng có gì nổi bật trong ít nhất mười năm, thực sự có màu xanh lam đậm. Nó trông trống rỗng và bị bao phủ trong tuyết như thể nó đã nằm đó suốt đêm.</p><p>Người thợ săn đỗ lại bên cạnh nó, và thận trọng mở cửa xe mình, nhìn trộm qua cửa sổ chiếc xe kia. Có một người nằm co ro trên băng ghế sau. Hắn mặc một chiếc áo khoác màu nâu vàng bẩn, quá nhạt so với thời tiết, và chiếc quần jean xanh đậm. Cả hai thứ đều bẩn thỉu cùng rách nát và, Sam chắc chắn, là vấy đầy máu.</p><p>Sam nhịn không được sợ hãi khi nhìn thấy hắn. Sau nhiều năm đau đớn và chịu đựng những gì mà đại thiên thần sa ngã đã gây ra, khiếp sợ là bản năng đầu tiên. Nhưng Lucifer nằm trên ghế sau của xe, không nhúc nhích, và Sam nhận ra một chút nỗi sợ hãi đó là dành cho bản thân đại thiên thần. Nghĩ vậy, anh vội vàng mở khóa xe, đột nhiên lo lắng mình đã quá muộn.</p><p>“Này, này.” Anh gọi vị đại thiên thần, cố gắng xoay người hắn lại và kiểm tra mạch trên cổ họng.</p><p>Rất may, hắn vẫn còn sống, nhưng quá nóng khi chạm vào. Bị động tác làm phiền, hắn rên rỉ và nhăn mặt, sau đó mở mắt ra và nhìn Sam, song ánh mắt hắn lại xa xăm, không tập trung. “Mmm, Sammy.” Hắn mỉm cười sau khi cố gắng kìm lại cái nhăn nhó đau đớn, nét mặt của hắn đột nhiên tràn đầy vui vẻ, như thể hắn thực sự hạnh phúc khi nhìn thấy người thợ săn.</p><p>“Wow, ý thức của ngươi thực sự khá là mơ hồ đấy.” Sam nhướng mày, không mong đợi phản ứng của đại thiên thần. “Đợi một chút.” Anh nói thêm và quay lại xe của chính mình.</p><p>Vai của Lucifer bị thương, và hắn bị sốt, có nghĩa là hắn đã bị nhiễm trùng. Hoặc, ít nhất, đó là những gì Sam sẽ giả định nếu Lucifer là một con người. Hắn bây giờ là gì, người thợ săn không biết.</p><p>Sam đã cân nhắc về việc chuyển Lucifer vào trong xe của mình, nhưng sẽ dễ dàng hơn nếu chỉ việc lấy chiếc mà đại thiên thần đã ở sẵn trong đấy rồi. Trong một góc tâm trí, anh thắc mắc người chủ thật sự của chiếc xe này đâu, nhưng quyết định không nghĩ về nó, bởi vì anh nghi ngờ việc mình sẽ thích câu trả lời. Sau đó, anh quyết định rằng mình thực sự đã mất đi bất cứ lương tri nào khi luồng suy nghĩ này nhắc nhở anh rằng anh đang đối phó với ai.</p><p>Lắc đầu, Sam kéo ra vài tấm chăn từ cốp xe của mình, chuyển nó vào chiếc xe thứ hai. Cuối cùng, không phải là anh chưa bao giờ mượn một chiếc xe ngẫu nhiên trên đường phố. Sau mấy tấm chăn, là đến một bộ đồ nghề phòng chống hiện tượng siêu nhiên cơ bản và một bộ y tế. Anh lập tức lôi một gói thuốc kháng sinh với ibuprofen (1) để giảm đau và hạ sốt cùng một chai nước, sau đó quay trở lại với Lucifer.</p><p>“Nào, uống cái này đi.” Anh nói với hắn khi giơ những viên thuốc ra.</p><p>Lucifer không tin tưởng liếc nhìn lòng bàn tay anh, nhưng vươn tay cầm lấy thuốc, ném vào miệng. Tiếp theo là chai nước. Ban đầu đó chỉ là một ngụm thăm dò, như thể hắn đang thử uống rượu. Sau đó, một ngụm khác, và ngụm thứ ba và vị đại thiên thần sa ngã đang ngấu nghiến cái chai với sự tham lam cho đến khi chẳng còn lại gì.</p><p>Khi ném cái chai rỗng xuống sàn ô tô, Sam lẩm bẩm một lời chửi rủa khác. Thiên thần không hề cảm thấy khát hay đói, điều đó có nghĩa là Lucifer đang ở trong tình trạng tồi tệ hơn Sam nghĩ. Không để lãng phí thêm thời gian, anh nhanh chóng lau sạch tuyết trên kính chắn gió và cửa sổ sau rồi leo lên xe của đại thiên thần.</p><p>Có chốt trong bộ phận đánh lửa, nhưng động cơ không chạy. Song, với một lớp tuyết bao phủ và một đại thiên thần bị sốt đang hít thở suốt đêm, bên trong nó khá ấm áp. Khởi động xe, anh cẩn thận lái ra khỏi trạm xăng, bật GPS trên điện thoại di động để tìm một bệnh viện gần nhất. Ngay cả khi Lucifer không có giấy tờ tùy thân hay bảo hiểm, dù thật hay giả, anh cũng chỉ có thể nói là mình đã tìm thấy hắn bên lề đường. Các nhân viên bệnh viện sẽ phải nhận hắn là John Doe, và sau đó Sam có thể dễ dàng thoát khỏi hắn.</p><p>“Ugh,” Lucifer rên rỉ từ ghế sau. “Tôi cảm thấy như cậu cần phải dừng lại.”</p><p>Sam liếc nhìn đại thiên thần qua kính chiếu hậu. Hắn đang nửa ngồi, nặng nề dựa vào ghế trước mặt, trông vô cùng xanh xao. "Ngươi… Ngươi bị say xe à?” Sam ngạc nhiên.</p><p>“Không,” Lucifer trả lời. “Không phải, tôi–"</p><p>Có một tiếng rên rỉ lớn vì đau đớn, hoặc khó chịu, và Sam thực sự đã nghĩ Lucifer sẽ trút bỏ các thứ trong bụng xuống ghế sau. Thay vào đó, đại thiên thần cúi người sang một bên, lưng cong lên và đột nhiên có những chiếc lông vũ. Những chiếc lông đen sẫm ở khắp nơi trong xe. Chúng đập vào cửa sổ phía sau, làm vỡ nó. Chúng va vào nóc xe với một tiếng thịch mạnh, khiến nó bị uốn cong. Một số cái trong đó ở trên ghế trước, ngay trước mặt Sam, khiến anh hầu như chả thấy gì.</p><p>Bản năng đầu tiên của Sam là đạp chân phanh, nhưng bằng cách nào đó anh đã xoay xở để kiềm chế được bản thân, biết rằng, trên một con đường phủ băng, nó có thể khiến chiếc xe xoay vòng. Thay vào đó, anh dùng tay để di chuyển những chiếc lông vũ, mềm mại và mịn màng một cách đáng ngạc nhiên khi chạm vào, ra khỏi tầm nhìn của mình cho đến khi có thể nhìn thấy đường lần nữa. Chỉ sau đó anh bắt đầu từ từ dừng lại, tấp vào lề đường.</p><p>“Cái quái gì thế?!” Anh thở ra một hơi, quay sang đại thiên thần lúc này đang nhận thấy đôi cánh đen lớn sau lưng.</p><p>Lucifer nhướng mày liếc nhìn đôi cánh của chính.mình và cười toe toét.</p><p>“Ồ… Chúng đây rồi!” Hắn cười khúc khích trước khi bất tỉnh.</p><p>(1) Ibuprofen, công thức là C13H18O2, thuộc nhóm thuốc kháng viêm không steroid (NSAID), có tác dụng chính là chống viêm, hạ sốt, giảm đau và chống ngưng kết tiểu cầu.</p><p>—</p><p>Hai giờ sau, Sam đến một căn nhà gỗ biệt lập ở một chốn hẻo lánh, và mặt trời đã mọc ở phía trên đường chân trời, phía trên hàng cây xung quanh nơi này.</p><p>Kế hoạch ban đầu của anh là đưa Lucifer vào một bệnh viện hàng thật giá thật đã bị ném theo cửa sổ mà ai cũng biết là cửa sổ nào vì chẳng có cách nào để anh có thể giải thích <em>đôi</em> <em>cánh</em> cho các bác sĩ. Và cũng vì cửa kính ô tô nhỏ đó đã bị đôi cánh nói trên ném văng đi, nên Sam gần như chết cóng khi họ đến một trong những ngôi nhà an toàn của Bobby bên cạnh Thác Sioux.</p><p>Xoa xoa đôi tay của chính mình trong một nỗ lực vô ích để lấy lại xúc giác, anh quay sang Lucifer. Lúc này, vị đại thiên thần được bao bọc trong sự kết hợp giữa đôi cánh của chính mình, những chiếc chăn thật sự mà Sam mang theo từ boongke và một lớp tuyết nhỏ rơi lên người hắn qua cửa sổ vỡ trong suốt chuyến đi của họ.</p><p>“Này, Lucifer?” Sam gọi. “Ngươi có thể di chuyển được rồi.”</p><p>“Mmm.” Đại thiên thần rên rỉ đáp lại nhưng không hề nhúc nhích.</p><p>Sam bước nhanh ra khỏi xe và mở băng ghế sau. “Này, này, thôi nào.” Anh động viên, kéo chăn ra khỏi Lucifer và cố gắng cẩn thận lôi hắn ra.</p><p>Trước sự nhẹ nhõm của anh, đại thiên thần làm theo mà không hề phàn nàn, từ từ trượt khỏi ghế sau và đi vào bầu không khí trong lành của mùa đông, đôi cánh của hắn mở bung ra trong không gian rộng mở.</p><p>Ở đây, trong ánh sáng ban ngày, Sam có thể thấy chúng không phải là màu đen như anh nghĩ ban đầu, mà là màu xám đen, ánh kim, và những tia nắng sớm mai đang chuyển màu của chúng thành xanh lam và lục dịu mát. Chúng khá lớn, lớn hơn Sam tưởng tượng, và anh không biết làm thế nào mà chúng lại vừa vặn bên trong xe đến vậy. Đôi cánh cũng đẹp tuyệt vời và người thợ săn ngay lập tức ước rằng mình có thể lướt ngón tay qua những chiếc lông vũ, đã biết chúng mềm như thế nào.</p><p>Anh kiềm chế không cho mình làm điều đó, quàng tay Lucifer qua vai, giúp hắn đi về phía cabin.</p><p>Cánh cửa căn nhà gỗ nhỏ đã bị khóa, nhưng những chiếc chìa được giấu sau một trong những tấm gỗ có thể tháo rời, mà bạn không thể nhận ra nếu không sớm biết nó đã ở đấy. Từ bên trong, cabin nhỏ, nhưng ấm cúng. Có hai phòng: một phòng ngủ và một phân xưởng cùng một căn bếp nhỏ và một bàn ăn, với tất cả đồ nội thất cũ đã nhiều tuổi hơn Sam nhiều, nhưng vững chắc, được làm để chống chọi với thời gian.</p><p>Trong nhà khá lạnh, nhưng bức tường ngăn cách giữa các phòng bằng gạch và có lò sưởi ở giữa. Nó được xây dựng theo cách mà lò sưởi đang cháy có khả năng sưởi ấm toàn bộ bức tường và, cùng với đó, cả hai căn phòng. Một số thanh củi đã ở bên trong, sẵn sàng được nhóm lên.</p><p>Cabin không đặc biệt sáng sủa, với hầu hết các bức tường và đồ nội thất có màu tối và chỉ có hai cửa sổ chiếu sáng nó. Tuy nhiên, có cả điện và ga, thứ mà Sam nghi ngờ Bobby đã lén lút lấy trộm từ thành phố, nhưng nó cũng có nghĩa là ánh sáng và nước ấm, vì vậy anh cũng chẳng phàn nàn làm gì.</p><p>Không nói lời nào, Sam giúp Lucifer vào phòng ngủ, đặt hắn xuống giường. Các phần phụ có lông cung cấp thêm thử thách khi Sam đang cố gắng ổn định vị đại thiên thần sa ngã, nhưng cuối cùng anh cũng đã hoàn thành nhiệm vụ đó.</p><p>“Lạnh quá.” Lucifer nói và Sam có thể cảm thấy cơn rùng mình chạy qua hắn.</p><p>“Không phải ngươi được cho là thoải mái nhất khi lạnh sao?” Sam hỏi, không thực sự mong đợi một câu trả lời, ít nhất không phải là một câu thật lòng.</p><p>“Tôi cảm thấy… rất con người.” Lucifer ra hiệu, giọng tuyệt vọng và đau khổ.</p><p>“Wow,” Sam gật đầu. “Ừ, đợi một lát, ta sẽ bắt đầu nhóm lửa.” Anh hứa và rời khỏi phòng.</p><p>Trước sự nhẹ nhõm của Sam, củi khô và bắt đầu cháy gần như ngay lập tức, những tiếng nổ lách tách vui tai vang lên khắp cabin. Hơi ấm tỏa ra từ ngọn lửa đọng lại một cách thích thú trên làn da của người thợ săn, đưa các giác quan trở lại ngón tay lạnh cứng của anh khi anh di chuyển bàn tay của mình lơ lửng gần ngọn lửa, một tiếng rên rỉ vui thú thoát ra khỏi anh.</p><p>Khi chắc chắn rằng mình có thể điều khiển các ngón tay một cách chính xác, anh quay trở lại xe, lấy chăn và hộp y tế mang vào trong.</p><p>“Được rồi, bây giờ phần cớt nhất bắt đầu.” Anh giải thích, lấy chăn lên giường, đắp lên chân của Lucifer – những tấm chăn từng trải trên giường trông hơi bụi bẩn khi sử dụng.</p><p>“Cậu muốn nói rằng có điều gì đó tồi tệ hơn hả?” Lucifer cười khúc khích.</p><p>“Viên đạn vẫn còn trong vai ngươi.” Sam gật đầu, kéo một bộ dụng cụ, một chai nước khác và một mớ khăn tắm ra. “Ta đã cho ngươi thuốc giảm đau khá mạnh lúc ở trong xe, nhưng nó vẫn sẽ đau vãi ra ấy.”</p><p>Lucifer thực sự nhếch mép trước điều đó. “Sau Cái Lồng sao? Cứ tiếp tục đi.”</p><p>Sam nhướng mày, nhưng không đáp lại, đặt tâm trí vào nhiệm vụ phía trước. Cởi quần áo Lucifer có cảm giác hoàn toàn kỳ quái và rất khó chịu vì đôi cánh. Với một ít nước đun sôi trong nồi, anh rửa sạch vai của vị tổng lãnh thiên thần bằng hết khả năng của mình, trước khi anh có thể bắt đầu loại bỏ viên đạn. Bằng cách nào đó, vết thương trông như thể đã được mấy ngày, sưng đỏ và viêm tấy, và Sam phải mổ lần nữa.</p><p>Rõ ràng là đối phó với nỗi đau thể xác không phải là điều mà Lucifer quen làm. Hắn đang rên rỉ lớn tiếng, và thậm chí không thể bắt đầu thả lỏng các cơ, nắm chặt vai của Sam đến mức người thợ săn chắc chắn rằng nó sẽ để lại vết bầm tím. Một vài lần hắn gần như hét lên và có nước mắt đọng trên khóe mắt của đại thiên thần sa ngã, song hắn đã xoay xở không để rơi một giọt nào.</p><p>“Shh, sắp xong rồi.” Sam cố gắng xoa dịu hắn, hoàn thành việc khâu da cho hắn. “Ok, tốt như mới nhé.” Anh thông báo, nhìn vào tác phẩm mình tự làm.</p><p>Lucifer ậm ừ đồng ý và nhẹ nhõm, hô hấp bắt đầu đều đều. Khi Sam đang băng bó cho hắn xong, hắn gục đầu vào vai thợ săn khiến Sam giật mình kinh ngạc. Cũng có một chút sợ hãi, vì nó là phản ứng đối với bất kỳ hình thức tiếp xúc vật lý nào với đại thiên thần sa ngã. Song lần này lại khác, người đàn ông kia cảm thấy thật ấm áp và rắn chắc và sống động.</p><p>“Cảm ơn.” Lucifer thì thầm.</p><p>Sam phát ra một tiếng ngạc nhiên ngắn, chớp mắt kinh ngạc. “Ngươi đang… cảm ơn ta? Thật sao?” Anh hỏi, không thể tin vào tai mình. Đưa tay đỡ lấy đầu của đại thiên thần, anh cẩn thận đẩy nó ra khỏi vai rồi đặt lên gối, sau đó chạm vào trán hắn và để ý rằng nó đang nóng và khô.</p><p>Lucifer vẫn còn đang sốt, điều này giải thích cho hành vi đó.</p><p>Từng cái một, bàn tay Lucifer đưa lên ôm lấy má anh. Sự đụng chạm này thật dịu dàng và <em>thân mật</em>, giống như trong ảo ảnh mà Lucifer gửi cho anh từ Lồng. Nó bắt đầu cảm thấy hơi không thoải mái, đặc biệt là khi Sam vẫn đang lơ lửng trên một người đàn ông cởi trần. Đồng thời, nó cũng giúp anh bình tĩnh lại. Hầu hết mọi dấu vết sợ hãi mà người thợ săn cảm thấy kể từ khi nhận được cuộc gọi đã biến mất hoàn toàn, ngay cả khi anh nghĩ đó không phải là điều tốt.</p><p>“Mmm, tôi thích bộ râu đấy.” Lucifer xoa má Sam. “Nó làm cho cậu trông nghiêm túc hơn, thêm… kiệt suất.”</p><p>Điều đó làm dấy lên hàng ngàn lá cờ đỏ, bởi vì, dù có sốt hay không, Lucifer cũng cư xử <em>thật kỳ quặc</em>. “Ok, rất vui vì ngươi ưng thuận.” Anh cười ngượng ngùng và rời khỏi giường, đứng dậy. “Ngươi cần phải nghỉ-nghỉ ngơi ngay bây giờ. Ngủ, có lẽ, ngủ. Ngươi có thể ngủ được không?” Anh nói lắp bắp tí chút và mặt anh có cảm giác nóng bừng.</p><p>Một lần nữa, Lucifer lại làm anh ngạc nhiên với cái gật đầu chậm rãi. “Tôi có thể khiến vật chứa của mình chìm vào giấc ngủ.” Hắn nói, đôi cánh di chuyển để gập vào hai bên, hai tay hắn kéo chăn trùm lên người, mắt nhắm lại.</p><p>“Tốt,” Sam chậm rãi đáp lại. “Tốt.” Anh lặp lại mà không có lý do cụ thể nào và rời khỏi phòng ngủ, vẫn cố suy nghĩ về những chuyện đã xảy ra.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vài giờ sau, Sam đã ngủ ngon lành trên chiếc ghế dài trong phòng khách đã hoàn toàn ấm áp. Anh bị đánh thức bởi một cuộc điện thoại từ anh trai mình. Người thợ săn trẻ tuổi nhìn chằm chằm vào màn hình trong giây lát, bộ não của anh cố gắng thức dậy và đưa ra phiên bản hoàn chỉnh của lời nói dối mà anh đã mưu tính kể từ khi rời boongke.</p><p>"Hey!" Sam chào anh trai, trả lời cuộc gọi.</p><p>"Em đang đâu vậy?" Là điều đầu tiên thốt ra từ miệng Dean.</p><p>"Một người quen cũ gọi đến. Chỉ là anh chàng mà em đã săn cùng mấy năm trước thôi ấy mà." Sam bắt đầu giải thích. "Thực sự gần như quên mất ổng tồn tại luôn á. Ổng đã xong việc săn một con ma, nhưng lại bị thương và cần phải phẫu thuật. Bây giờ tụi em đang ở một trong những ngôi nhà an toàn của Bobby."</p><p>Sam mong anh trai mình sẽ phàn nàn, nhưng gã chỉ ậm ừ đồng ý. "Tuyệt, khi nào em trở lại?"</p><p>"Ổng bị nhiễm trùng nhỏ, nên em muốn theo dõi ổng trong một hoặc hai ngày."</p><p>Sam đã có tất cả các chi tiết về lý do tại sao họ lại không thể đến bệnh viện, nhưng Dean thậm chí còn chẳng hỏi về điều đó. Cuối cùng là phần còn lại của lời nói dối, phần có thể đảm bảo rằng anh trai anh sẽ không xuất hiện ở đây. "Nếu anh muốn, anh có thể sang. Chỉ cần ghé qua một cửa hàng tạp hóa thôi, em sẽ nhắn cho anh danh sách. Với cả ở đây cũng có tuyết rơi đấy."</p><p>Dean phát ra âm thanh khinh bỉ. "Thôi khỏi đi, cứ gọi cho anh nếu có bất kỳ biến chứng nào. Gặp lại em trong vài ngày nữa." Gã nói thêm và cúp máy.</p><p>Sam đặt điện thoại lên bàn cà phê cạnh chiếc ghế dài và dụi mắt. Đã quá trưa, tức là anh đã ngủ hơn sáu tiếng. Suy xét đến loại tình huống này, đó là một giấc ngủ dài đến đáng ngạc nhiên, hơn cả giấc ngủ mà anh có thể có vào một ngày tốt đẹp hơn. Duỗi tứ chi, anh đứng dậy khỏi ghế và nhìn trộm vào phòng ngủ.</p><p>Có vẻ như Lucifer vẫn đang ngủ. Hắn chiếm cứ chính giữa chiếc giường queen size (giường đôi lớn), trải rộng người trên bề mặt của nó giống như một con sao biển. Một con sao biển có cánh. Khi người thợ săn để hắn lại, anh nhớ rằng đôi cánh đã được nhét quanh đại thiên thần một cách an toàn. Nhưng hiện tại, chúng mở ra, sải cánh của chúng chiếm phần lớn căn phòng. Một trong số chúng bao phủ gần như toàn bộ sàn nhà, trong khi cánh còn lại dựa vào bức tường gạch ấm áp.</p><p>Sam tiến lại gần và thật cẩn thận, không đánh thức Lucifer, kiểm tra trán hắn. Cơn sốt vẫn còn đó, nhưng đang bắt đầu dần hạ xuống. Lucifer thở rất sâu và đều, nét mặt của hắn thả lỏng.  </p><p>Để mặc hắn, Sam quay trở lại phòng khách và quyết định khiến bản thân bận rộn bằng cách đi qua tủ bếp và chiếc tủ lạnh trông thật cổ xưa. Nó đã bị ngắt điện, chỉ chứa một lon cá mòi bị ăn một nửa đã khô quắt khô queo cách đây nhiều năm. Anh thậm chí còn chẳng buồn kiểm tra xem tủ lạnh có đang hoạt động hay không, bất cứ thứ gì cần giữ lạnh, anh có thể ra ngoài.</p><p>Trong tủ có nhu yếu phẩm, chủ yếu là đồ hộp hoặc gói đồ khô. Nhãn trên đó nói rằng chúng là thực phẩm, nhưng Sam thực sự không muốn mạo hiểm. Anh sẽ cần phải đến một cửa hàng tạp hóa, nếu không, các lựa chọn của anh chỉ giới hạn ở việc đói chết hoặc ngộ độc thực phẩm.</p><p>---</p><p>Lucifer vẫn còn ngủ khi Sam rời đi. Trước mắt không có nguy hiểm cho hắn và hắn vẫn còn yếu, nên người thợ săn hy vọng là đại thiên thần sẽ ở lại bên trong nếu hắn tỉnh dậy trước khi Sam trở về. Để đề phòng, anh đã lưu lại một tờ giấy nhắn giữa bàn bếp, vì như vậy có thể nhìn thấy nó từ mọi góc độ.</p><p>Bên ngoài trời đóng băng, và lái trong một chiếc xe không có cửa sổ phía sau quả là không mấy vui vẻ dễ chịu cho lắm, nhưng ngoài mong muốn có thức ăn ngon hơn của Sam, họ vẫn còn thiếu rất nhiều món đồ khác mà anh không nghĩ đến việc đóng gói trước khi rời boongke.</p><p>Hầu hết quần áo của Lucifer cũng bị rách và bẩn, và đại thiên thần cần thứ gì đó để thay. Sam nghi ngờ quần áo của chính mình sẽ vừa với hắn, và không đời nào người thợ săn lại cho phép hắn bán khỏa thân đi lại quanh cabin cả.</p><p>Khi Sam đang quay trở lại với thùng hành lý chứa đầy túi hàng tạp hóa, anh nhận thấy bầu trời quang đãng trước đó bắt đầu thay đổi, những đám mây dày đặc kéo đến từ phía bắc. Trời sẽ lại có tuyết khá sớm và Sam chỉ hy vọng rằng cuối cùng một trận bão tuyết lớn sẽ không xuất hiện.</p><p>Trở lại căn nhà, anh thấy chiếc giường trống trơn. Lucifer không ở trong phòng ngủ, cũng chẳng ở phòng khách. Ban đầu anh trở nên lo lắng, sẵn sàng chạy ra ngoài và tìm kiếm đại thiên thần, tự hỏi liệu Lucifer có thể đã bay đi không. Sau đó anh nghe thấy một tiếng ầm ầm kỳ lạ phát ra từ phòng tắm, một thứ gì đó nặng đổ xuống. Chẳng cần suy nghĩ, Sam thả những chiếc túi xuống sàn và lao về phía đó, hy vọng vị đại thiên thần không ngã sấp mặt trong tình trạng sốt của mình.</p><p>"Lucifer?" Anh gọi và mở cửa, rất may là nó không khóa, rồi ngay lập tức bị cắm mặt vào lông chim trước tiên.</p><p>Chúng dịch ra xa và Sam nhìn thấy đại thiên thần đang đứng trong bồn tắm, vẫn mặc quần jean, đang cố gắng tìm các núm xoay của vòi. Thanh kim loại giữ rèm tắm nằm trên sàn, rất có thể đã bị cánh của hắn hất văng. Đó là thứ gây ra âm thanh mà Sam nghe thấy từ phòng ngủ.</p><p>"Ngươi đang làm gì đấy?" Sam bối rối hỏi.</p><p>Lucifer cau mày, và bây giờ Sam mới nhận thấy hắn trông có chút mướt mồ hôi. Đó cũng là điều mà các thiên thần không nên như vậy. "Tôi cảm thấy kỳ lạ lắm." Đại thiên thần trả lời khiến Sam muốn trợn mắt.</p><p>"Ngươi chưa thể tắm được, không khi đang quấn băng." Thợ săn thở dài, với lấy cánh tay Lucifer, cẩn thận nắm lấy khuỷu tay hắn. Có một khoảnh khắc hoảng loạn khi Lucifer nhìn xuống điểm tiếp xúc giữa họ, nhưng trước sự ngạc nhiên của Sam, hắn đã cho phép người thợ săn lôi mình ra khỏi phòng tắm.</p><p>Khi dẫn Lucifer trở lại giường, anh bắt đầu cảm thấy hơi buồn cười, bởi vì chăm sóc đại thiên thần thời điểm này giống như đang trông chừng một đứa trẻ vậy.</p><p>"Ta sẽ hoàn thành việc mở gói hàng tạp hóa," Sam nói với hắn. "Sau đó ta sẽ cho ngươi thêm thuốc và tắm rửa cho ngươi, được chứ?"</p><p>Lucifer mỉm cười với anh và dựa vào gối, nhắm mắt lại.</p><p>---</p><p>Sau khi lau người bằng nước mát và ngủ thêm một tiếng nữa, Sam kiểm tra lại nhiệt độ của Lucifer, nhận thấy cơn sốt đã gần như biến mất hoàn toàn. Khi Sam nhìn hắn ngủ, anh trông hắn cũng... dường như không có vẻ đe dọa lắm, tự hỏi liệu nó sẽ có tiếp tục như thế này khi đại thiên thần khỏe hơn không.</p><p>Đôi mắt anh trở lại đôi cánh tối màu, óng ánh như bạc, tự hỏi tại sao chúng lại hiện ra như thế này, trong thế giới vật chất, bất kể có phải do chấn thương hay không. Anh đã tìm kiếm thông tin về đôi cánh thiên thần một lần, nhưng truyền thuyết rất chung chung, và hầu như chẳng có gì về hình dạng, màu sắc và độ trong suốt của chúng. Đây là một cơ hội tốt để tìm hiểu thông tin mới, thậm chí anh có thể viết nó ra đâu đó để lại cho thế hệ tương lai.</p><p>Sam đưa tay xuống những chiếc lông vũ, khao khát được chạm vào chúng tràn ngập anh. Nhẹ nhàng, anh lướt những ngón tay của mình khắp mặt trong cánh, ngạc nhiên trước sự mềm mại của nó.</p><p>Lucifer phát ra một âm thanh hài lòng nhẹ, gần như là một tiếng rên rừ rừ và cựa quậy, mắt hắn mở ra. Hắn nhìn Sam, rồi nhìn xuống bàn tay vẫn đang vùi vào đám lông tối màu của anh, một cái cau mày lo lắng hiện trên khuôn mặt hắn. Đôi cánh của hắn giật lên, hất tung vài cuốn sách đầy bụi trên giá. "Đừng!" Hắn gầm gừ gần như giận dữ.</p><p>"Umm," Sam rụt tay lại. "Ta xin lỗi, ta không nên làm vậy. Ta chỉ..."</p><p>Đại thiên thần trừng mắt nhìn anh lâu hơn một chút, đôi cánh thu về, gập lại dưới hai bên hông hắn đầy bảo vệ. Sau đó hắn hít một hơi thật sâu, thả lỏng một chút, mắt chuyển sang nhìn quanh một cách bối rối, như thể lần đầu tiên hắn nhìn thấy xung quanh.</p><p>"Chúng ta đang ở đâu?" Hắn hỏi, bắt đầu đứng dậy khỏi giường. Khuôn mặt hắn nhăn lại đau đớn vì cử động và anh nắm lấy vai hắn.</p><p>"Này-này, cẩn thận." Sam với lấy bên lành lặn của hắn, cố gắng dỗ hắn trở lại tư thế nằm. "Chúng ta đã an toàn, vì vậy không cần phải vội, hãy cố gắng nghỉ ngơi thêm một chút."</p><p>Lucifer bực bội nói điều gì đó có thể là một lời nguyền cổ bằng ngôn ngữ chết chóc, hoặc chỉ là những câu vô nghĩa. "Con trai tôi," Hắn nói khi liếm môi. "Cậu có tìm thấy nó không?"</p><p>Rõ ràng Lucifer biết rằng họ đã lạc mất Jack, và cách duy nhất hắn có thể tìm ra nó là nếu hắn nói thật và thực sự nói chuyện với Castiel, thoát khỏi vị hoàng tử thứ tư của địa ngục cùng với y.</p><p>"Asmodeus đã gây ra thứ này sao?" Anh hỏi, chỉ tay về vết thương, đột nhiên cảm thấy kinh hãi về viễn cảnh đó. Anh nhớ Lucifer mạnh đến mức nào, và anh gần như không thể hiểu được sự thật rằng một con quỷ có thể khiến hắn cận kề cái chết.</p><p>"Ha!" Lucifer nhếch mép. "Sai lầm tuổi trẻ đó của tôi á? Đừng chọc tôi cười, thực sự tổn thương đấy."</p><p>"Vậy điều gì đã xảy ra?"</p><p>Đại thiên thần quăng cho anh một cái liếc mắt sau đó quay đi, hắn gần như mở miệng nói điều gì đó, nhưng thay vào đó là một tiếng ọt ọt từ dạ dày của hắn. Nó khiến đại thiên thần cũng như Sam ngạc nhiên. "Là tôi đó hả? Tôi… đói sao?" Hắn bối rối hỏi. "Tôi nghĩ là đúng vậy rồi."</p><p>Người thợ săn sửng sốt nhìn hắn. "Ngươi ăn từ khi nào?" Anh hỏi, cân nhắc xem có phải đại thiên thần đang cố gắng thay đổi chủ đề, giả mạo nó bằng cách nào đó không.</p><p>"Gì, không muốn chia sẻ sao? Thật là một người tốt mà!"</p><p>"Rồi, được rồi." Sam gật đầu khoanh tay trước ngực. "Vậy thỏa thuận nhé, ta sẽ cho ngươi ăn và ngươi sẽ nói cho ta biết mọi thứ."</p><p>Một cách mong chờ, Sam tiếp tục nhìn Lucifer, chờ đợi câu trả lời của hắn.</p><p>Lucifer đang nhìn lại anh. "Đang chờ đóng dấu nó bằng một nụ hôn hay gì đó sao?" Hắn cuối cùng hỏi.</p><p>Sam đảo mắt và quay lại. "Tên khốn." Anh kêu hắn trước khi rời khỏi phòng ngủ. Nói thật, anh có chút nhẹ nhõm việc đại thiên thần đã trở lại chính mình như bình thường cũng như việc hắn đã không cố giết mình.</p><p>---</p><p>Bữa trưa không có gì lạ mắt, chỉ là ức gà với ớt xanh ớt đỏ, cà rốt baby (1) và khoai tây non chiên trong nước sốt kem chua với tỏi và phô mai Parmesan (2). Được rồi, có lẽ nó phức tạp hơn dự định ban đầu của Sam, nhưng đây là lần thử đồ ăn đầu tiên của Lucifer, và Sam mong nó sẽ là cái gì đó ngon hơn bữa tối đông lạnh, thứ mà anh gần như đã mua rất nhiều trước khi nhớ ra rằng họ chẳng có lò vi sóng.</p><p>Tại sao anh lại quan tâm đến loại thức ăn mà Lucifer thử ấy à, Sam cũng chả biết nữa, nhưng anh tự nhủ đó là vì anh thực sự muốn chứng minh rằng nhân loại cũng có những trải nghiệm thú vị để cung cấp chứ bộ.</p><p>Khi đồ ăn đã chuẩn bị xong, anh mang vào phòng ngủ, đưa cho Lucifer một cái đĩa và một cái nĩa, ngồi vào chiếc ghế bên cạnh giường rồi bắt đầu ăn. Anh lén nhìn đại thiên thần khi đang cắn miếng đầu tiên.</p><p>Lucifer gặp một chút khó khăn trong việc cầm đĩa do chấn thương, nhưng hắn đã xoay sở được. Hắn cẩn thận nhai một miếng thịt gà, như thể sợ Sam có thể đầu độc mình, hoặc như thể hắn không biết cách nếm thức ăn của con người. Sau một vài miếng, hắn tiếp tục ăn, nhưng trông hắn giống như đang làm một việc vặt, điều này khiến Sam hơi thất vọng. Anh cũng nhặt từng khúc hành tây, để chúng sang một bên đĩa.</p><p>"Vậy?" Người thợ săn nhắc.</p><p>Lucifer trầm ngâm nhìn Sam. "Nếu Castiel đến được boongke đó của các cậu, tôi nghĩ thằng bé đã đề cập đến bản sao độc ác của Michael."</p><p>Sam lắc đầu. "Chỉ có chuyện anh ấy đã thoát khỏi Asmodeus thôi. Cas đã bị thương một chút. Không có gì nghiêm trọng cả, nhưng Dean khăng khăng anh ấy nghỉ ngơi trước tiên. Bản sao độc ác của Michael? Như Đại thiên thần Michael ấy hả?"</p><p>"Ừ, nhưng mạnh hơn," Lucifer gật đầu. "Mạnh hơn nhiều. Từ vũ trụ thay thế mà người mẹ thân yêu nhất của cậu đã đẩy tôi vào đó."</p><p>San nắm chặt nĩa, các khớp ngón tay trở nên trắng bệch. "Bà ấy… Ngươi có…" Anh cố hỏi, nhưng không thể tìm ra từ nào thích hợp, biết rằng Lucifer sẽ không bao giờ cho phép kẻ đã làm điều sai trái với mình được sống. Anh tự hỏi bản thân một lần nữa tại sao mình lại ở đây, giúp Lucifer thay vì--</p><p>"Ah, cô ấy ổn." Đại thiên thần trả lời dừng dòng suy nghĩ của anh lại. "Chà, khá ổn. Nghe này, đó là điều tôi muốn nói đến. Tôi có một số thông tin về chỗ của cô ấy mà tôi nghĩ tôi có thể đổi lấy thông tin về con trai mình."</p><p>"Bà ấy còn sống?" Sam há hốc mồm không thể tin được.</p><p>"Hiện tại thì phải." Lucifer gật đầu. "Không phải lỗi của tôi đâu nhé." Hắn chỉ ra trước khi Sam có thể xen vào một từ.</p><p>"Ý ngươi là gì?"</p><p>Lucifer đưa miếng gà cuối cùng vào miệng, nhai kỹ trước khi tiếp tục. "Tôi không chỉ tha cho cổ mà còn thực sự đang cố gắng đưa cổ ra khỏi chiều không gian đó. Tôi thậm chí đã xoay sở để làm điều đó, nhưng cổ đã mang thêm người. Một người từ thiên đường nhé."</p><p>"Ngươi đang cố gắng giải cứu bà ấy? Tại sao?" Sam nhướng mày. Sau đó, tất cả ập đến với anh. "Không..." Anh sợ hãi đứng khỏi ghế. "Không, không thể nào, ngươi đang nói dối."</p><p>Biểu cảm của Lucifer trở nên trống rỗng. "Phải rồi. Chúng ta lại ở đây. Lộ trình không tin tưởng."</p><p>Sam xoa mặt. Điều này rất tệ, thật sự rất tệ. Và điều khiến nó thậm chí còn tồi tệ hơn, đó là bây giờ anh cần thực sự gọi cho Dean và nói cho gã biết sự thật. Anh trai anh sẽ rất tức giận, Sam biết điều đó.</p><p>"Vậy, đây là kế hoạch. Lucifer tiếp tục trong khi đó. "Con trai tôi, Jack, nó chắc chắn có thể giúp việc này. Nếu chúng ta chỉ có thể tìm thấy thằng bé, tôi chắc chắn rằng chúng ta có thể giải quyết việc này."</p><p>Sam rên rỉ trước yêu cầu. "Thật sao?" Một ý nghĩ kinh hoàng khác hiện ra trong đầu anh. "Ngươi đã không cứ như vậy thả Michael để đến với con trai ngươi-- Ngươi, ngươi đã lừa mẹ ta nói đồng ý với hắn hả?"</p><p>Lucifer nhăn mặt khi nghe nó. "Sao cậu thậm chí lại có thể nghĩ như thế được nhỉ? Và ở đây tôi đã nghĩ rằng chúng ta đang đi đâu đó trong khu vực tin tưởng."</p><p>"Ồ, ta xin lỗi, vì ngươi đáng tin cậy quá mà." Sam cáu kỉnh. "Làm ơn, hãy tiếp tục và đặt mình vào vị trí của ta nhé. Hãy tưởng tượng ngươi là Sam và ta là Lucifer."</p><p>"Tưởng tượng? Cậu đang cố gắng cho tôi trải nghiệm thứ... đồng... đồng cảm này ấy hả? Èo." Hắn rùng mình và tái mặt, như thể khái niệm đơn thuần khiến hắn cảm thấy chán ghét.</p><p>"Ừ, thử đi." Sam gật đầu. "Thấy bảo nó tốt cho sức khỏe tâm thần đấy."</p><p>Và Lucifer thực sự đã thử. Hắn nằm đó trên giường, kê vài cái gối, nhìn về phía trước, vẻ mặt tập trung.</p><p>"Ừ, tôi đoán việc lừa Mary nói đồng ý với Michael và kéo hắn vào vũ trụ này chỉ để gặp con trai nghe giống hệt như một kế hoạch mà tôi có thể nghĩ ra. Nhưng mà Sam," Hắn gần như nài xin. "Tại sao phải hy sinh sức mạnh của chính mình chứ? Thánh ân của tôi ấy?"</p><p>"Ta không chắc." Sam thú nhận. Vậy là, đó là những gì đã xảy ra với sức mạnh của Lucifer. Một số thánh ân của hắn đã bị cắt bỏ.</p><p>"Được rồi," Lucifer tiếp tục. "Một điều quan trọng khác. Kế hoạch này đòi hỏi tôi phải cố ý đặt con trai mình vào tình thế nguy hiểm. Và tôi sẽ không bao giờ làm điều đó, bởi vì--"</p><p>"Ngươi muốn nói Jack không chỉ là một sự chiếm đoạt quyền lực khác." Sam gật đầu, nghe có vẻ hơi không ấn tượng.</p><p>"--Tôi không muốn trở thành một kiểu cha như cha tôi đối với tôi." Hắn nghiêm túc kết thúc, và điều đó rất chi là trái ngược với toàn bộ tính cách của hắn, nó khiến Sam lần thứ hai đoán ra mọi thứ.</p><p>Đôi mắt của họ chạm nhau, đôi mắt xanh lam khóa với đôi mắt sắc nâu lục nhạt và Sam chỉ có thể gật đầu. Bây giờ, bất kể toàn bộ khái niệm về sự quan tâm của Lucifer nghe có vẻ kỳ quái như thế nào, anh đột nhiên cảm thấy hắn có thể tin tưởng được. "Song ngươi vẫn muốn đặt thằng bé vào nguy hiểm để giúp ngươi chống lại Michael." Dù sao anh cũng nói.</p><p>Sam không bao giờ có thể tưởng tượng được rằng mình lại có thể khiến cho Ác quỷ nói không nên lời. Nhưng anh ở đó, nhìn Lucifer mở to mắt, miệng hắn há ra, nhưng không có âm thanh nào thoát khỏi hắn.</p><p>(1)  Carot baby có tên khoa học là Daucus carota, ngoài ra chúng còn được gọi với tên Carrot Baby Pak – một loại cà rốt dại, có kích thước nhỏ nhắn chỉ bằng ngón tay, chúng có nguồn gốc xuất xứ từ châu Âu. </p><p>(2)  Tên đầy đủ của phô mai Parmesan là Cheese Parmigiano – Reggiano. Đây là một loại phô mai phổ biến và sử dụng trong rất nhiều món ăn của Ý, nhất là Pasta. Parmesan có thành phần chính là sữa bò, dạng cứng. Quá trình tạo ra phô mai Parmesan mất rất nhiều thời gian, tối thiểu là 1 năm và trung bình cần khoảng 2 – 3 năm để đạt được độ 'chín' hoàn hảo.</p><p>---</p><p>Winchester trẻ tuổi đã nhìn chăm chăm vào điện thoại đúng mười phút trước khi có đủ can đảm để gọi cho anh trai mình lần nữa. Đúng như anh dự đoán, Dean không nắm bắt tin tức tốt lắm, và thành thật mà nói thì Sam có thể hiểu được gã. Dean thẳng tuột bảo anh hãy bắn Lucifer đi, hoặc đâm hắn, hoặc tìm một cách thuận tiện khác để giết chết đại thiên thần đã suy yếu.</p><p>Sau màn, anh trai anh đang tranh luận với Castiel về cùng một chủ đề. Đó là một mớ hỗn độn, và Dean dọa sẽ đến ngay khi có thể. Sam cãi rằng họ cần phải tìm hiểu xem Michael đang làm gì và liệu có bất kỳ người nào nhìn thấy y cho đến nay hay không. Cabin chẳng có bất kỳ kết nối internet nào cho loại nghiên cứu này cả.</p><p>Trong suốt cuộc trò chuyện có vẻ kéo dài hàng giờ đồng hồ của họ, bên ngoài bắt đầu nổi gió, tuyết bắt đầu rơi nặng hạt, làm giảm tầm nhìn và phủ kín cả đường. Tín hiệu điện thoại di động bắt đầu kém đi, có lẽ là do lưu lượng cuộc gọi tăng lên, và Sam chưa bao giờ thấy biết ơn thời tiết xấu như vậy. Anh hứa sẽ gọi lại cho Dean vào sáng mai, hoặc bảo Dean gọi nếu có tin tức gì rồi cúp máy, suýt nữa là ném luôn điện thoại xuống bàn.</p><p>"Drama gia đình hả?" Anh nghe thấy giọng nói của Lucifer, nghe có vẻ nhẹ nhàng và cảm thông một cách đáng ngạc nhiên và bằng cách nào đó nó xoa dịu thần kinh của người thợ săn ngay cả khi anh chắc chắn Lucifer sẽ phá hỏng nó bất cứ lúc nào.</p><p>Bất đắc dĩ, Sam quay sang hắn, liền thấy đại thiên thần đang đứng giữa phòng, dựa vào khung cửa. Ngực hắn vẫn để trần. Sam đã lấy quần áo mới cho hắn rồi, nhưng Lucifer vẫn chẳng thể giơ cánh tay lên, cộng với đôi cánh của hắn đang gây cản trở nữa. "Sao ngươi không ở trên giường đi?"</p><p>"Nằm đó chán lắm á." Lucifer thành thật trả lời. "Không thể hiểu được sao mà con người các cậu lại có thể chịu đựng được bệnh tật luôn."</p><p>"Tụi này đâu có được lựa chọn." Sam thở dài.</p><p>"Đúng là những con khỉ bùn." Đại thiên thần nói và tiến về phía bàn bếp, đôi cánh khổng lồ kéo lê sau lưng.</p><p>"Ta là khỉ bùn sao?" Sam nhướng mày. "Ta nhớ lại việc cứu cái mông xin lỗi của ngươi vừa rồi đấy nhé."</p><p>"Cậu là một con khỉ bùn xinh đẹp." Lucifer nháy mắt với anh, khiến Sam muốn vả cho hắn một cái thật mạnh bằng thứ gì đó.</p><p>Một chiếc máy pha cà phê cũ phát ra tiếng bíp từ quầy bếp và Sam đứng dậy lấy một ít, kéo hai chiếc cốc từ trong tủ ra. "Nhân tiện thì, ngươi may mắn lắm khi Castiel trở về từ cõi chết đấy. Nếu không thì giờ Dean đã ở đây và tiễn ngươi xuống lỗ rồi."</p><p>"Bằng cách nào vậy?" Lucifer dò hỏi, đi về phía bàn và lấy ghế, chậm rãi ngồi xuống mà không động đến vai mình.</p><p>"Với Cas hả? Suy đoán tốt nhất của chúng ta là Jack có thể đã đưa anh ấy trở lại." Sam giải thích, rót cà phê vào cốc và thêm kem. Anh không chắc Lucifer thích cà phê của mình thế nào, nhưng đồ rằng hắn chưa bao giờ thử nó trước đây, vì vậy anh đã pha nó theo cách mà bản thân mình ưa thích.</p><p>"Ồ, thằng bé đã làm hả?" Lucifer cười toe toét, ngữ điệu lộ rõ vẻ tự hào.</p><p>"Chúng ta không biết chắc về điều đó, nhưng đây là lý do các thiên thần muốn có thằng bé."</p><p>Sam đưa cho Lucifer chiếc cốc và đại thiên thần gật đầu chấp nhận. "Thằng bé quá lợi với chúng." Hắn chỉ ra. Đưa cốc lên môi, hắn nhấp một ngụm nhỏ, ngâm nga tán thưởng, trước khi uống tiếp. "Cậu nghĩ sao? Ý tôi là về con trai tôi ấy?"</p><p>"Ngươi thực sự tò mò về con người thằng bé?" Sam nhướng mày.</p><p>"Rõ ràng, cảm giác thật kỳ lạ, dù vậy... Tôi là một người cha." Lucifer nhếch mép. "Cậu nghĩ khi nào thì tôi có thể gặp nó?"</p><p>Sam nhìn hắn qua miệng cốc. "Tại sao ngươi lại tạo ra thằng bé, thực sự?" Anh hỏi. Có một phần nhỏ trong anh, đã biết câu trả lời sau cuộc trò chuyện trước đó của họ về nó, nhưng anh tự hỏi Lucifer sẽ trả lời thế nào. "Ý ta là ta thực sự nghi ngờ việc đó chỉ là một tai nạn đấy."</p><p>"Nói sự thật sẽ là cách duy nhất để khiến cậu nói chuyện sao?"</p><p>"Thông thường đó là cách nó hoạt động với mọi người, ừ." Sam gật đầu.</p><p>"Chà, đối với tôi nó thường đẫm máu hơn một chút, và có cả tiếng la hét nữa." Đại thiên thần sa ngã nhún vai và ngay lập tức nhăn mặt vì những cử động bổ sung.</p><p>Sam cảm thấy hài lòng một cách kỳ lạ trước sự bất cẩn của Lucifer. "Nhóc ấy là một con người thiện lương. Ý tôi là Jack."</p><p>"Thiện, ác – chúng chỉ là những thuật ngữ tương đối mà thôi."</p><p>"Và ý ta thiện ở đây, là thằng bé không muốn làm tổn thương mọi người."</p><p>Điều đó khiến Lucifer cười toe toét, một tia tinh quái lóe trong mắt hắn. "Nhưng Castiel nói rằng nó đã làm cậu bị thương. Nó có tệ không? Đó có phải là nỗi đau thể xác không? Nỗi đau cảm xúc? Kết hợp của cả hai?"</p><p>Sam đặt cốc cà phê trở lại bàn, đập nó có lẽ hơi mạnh. "Ta đã xong việc ở đây rồi." Anh bực bội thông báo.</p><p>---</p><p>Đêm đang đến nhanh chóng, và thời tiết chỉ ngày càng xấu đi. Phòng ngủ ấm hơn phòng khách, ngay cả khi lò sưởi không quay mặt về đó. Sam đồ rằng diện tích bề mặt lớn hơn của bức tường gạch ấm áp và nhiều cây xung quanh phòng ngủ bảo vệ nó khỏi gió hơn chính là nguyên do. Đó là lý do tại sao anh chuyển chiếc ghế dài vào phòng ngủ, đặt nó song song với giường, nhưng càng xa càng tốt.</p><p>Họ không có TV và nguồn giải trí duy nhất là những cuốn sách về truyền thuyết siêu nhiên. Thật không may, không gì trong số chúng nắm giữ thông tin về các vũ trụ song song mà họ có thể sử dụng để nghiên cứu.</p><p>Tại một thời điểm nào đó, Sam tìm thấy một bộ cờ vua. Hóa ra họ là một cặp khá ăn ý với nhau. Sam sợ rằng Lucifer có thể trở nên tức giận sau khi thua cuộc, nhưng đại thiên thần hóa ra cũng là một người giỏi trò này.</p><p>Lucifer tiếp tục trêu chọc anh suốt buổi tối nhưng trong một vài lần, hắn cũng rất tử tế và sau khi cân nhắc, Sam quyết định rằng trò chòng ghẹo không làm phiền mình nhiều như anh nghĩ ban đầu. Nó thậm chí còn an ủi, từ một khía cạnh hỗn độn mà nói.</p><p>"Ta nghĩ mình nên đi kiểm tra lò sưởi, trong này đang dần trở nên thực sự rất lạnh rồi đấy." Sam thông báo sau một lúc và trượt ra khỏi giường, nơi cả hai ngồi quanh bàn cờ.</p><p>Đống củi bên cạnh lò sưởi gần như vơi đi. Có lẽ là đủ cho một đêm, nhưng Sam quyết định lấy thêm một chút cũng không hại gì. Kho gỗ cách ngôi nhà cũng chẳng xa lắm, trong lán, chỉ cách căn nhà gỗ khoảng 50 feet thôi. Lấy chiếc áo khoác trên giá treo ở lối vào, Sam mở cánh cửa dẫn ra sân trước.</p><p>Ngay lập tức, luồng khí lạnh gần như ập vào người anh. Tuyết trên mặt đất cơ hồ ngập đến đầu gối, và nó làm chậm quá trình di chuyển một cách đáng kể. Anh đã tiến về phía trước vài bước, gần như vấp phải thứ gì đó, nhưng vẫn lấy lại được thăng bằng.</p><p>Gió rít bên tai và dường như đó là âm thanh duy nhất tồn tại. Song, khi anh gần đến lán, anh nghe thấy một tiếng hú khẽ từ đâu đó gần đấy.</p><p>Dãy rừng trông tối tăm, giống như một bức tường cây không thể xuyên thủng bao quanh khoảng sân nhỏ chỉ có con đường dẫn đi. Màn tuyết rơi chắn mất tầm nhìn, và với nguồn sáng duy nhất là ánh sáng từ cửa sổ cabin, Sam hầu như chẳng thể nhìn thấy gì. Rồi một đôi mắt xanh lục nhìn chằm chằm vào anh từ trong bóng tối.</p><p>"Cớt thật." Sam lẩm bẩm. Anh không nghĩ rằng mình cần vũ khí lắm, nên anh không mang nó trên người, ngay cả một cây gậy cũng không. Cơ mà, trông nó cũng không lớn hơn một con sói cho lắm, và chúng sẽ suy nghĩ kỹ trước khi tấn công con người. "Xùy!  Xùy!" Anh hét lên, giơ cánh tay lên không trung để có vẻ to lớn hơn.</p><p>Đôi mắt biến mất. Sam hít một hơi thật sâu, cân nhắc xem mình có cần quay trở lại hay tiếp tục tiến về phía trước hay không. Đêm đang trở nên thực sự lạnh, anh nghĩ và bước thêm một bước nữa về phía lán.</p><p>Một giây sau, anh nhận ra đó là sai lầm khi tiếng hú vang lên một lần nữa, và bây giờ một số cặp mắt đang nhìn anh. Thận trọng, không quay lưng lại với bất kỳ ai trong số chúng, Sam bắt đầu rút lui về phía ngôi nhà. Anh đang làm rất tốt, nhưng khi anh đang tiến gần đến hiên, anh đã va vào cùng một vật thể trong tuyết mà anh suýt vấp phải lần đầu tiên. Hoàn toàn quên mất điều đó, anh lại vấp vào nó và, với một tiếng kêu kinh ngạc, anh ngã xuống tuyết.</p><p>Tức thì, con sói đầu tiên nhảy khỏi lùm cây, hàm răng sắc nhọn của nó găm vào cổ tay Sam. Những con khác theo ngay sau đó. Sam hét lên đau đớn, đá vào ngực kẻ tấn công khiến con sói kêu lên ăng ẳng, nhưng không nhả cổ tay anh ra. Một giây sau, một bộ hàm khác cắm quanh mắt cá chân anh, giật lấy anh và bắt đầu kéo.</p><p>Sam nghĩ rằng đây là kết thúc. Đó là một con đường thực sự ngu ngốc để đi khi xem xét tất cả những điều anh đã đối mặt và đánh bại trong cuộc đời mình. Anh đã ngăn chặn vài tận thế, hiện đang chăm sóc cho Ác quỷ theo nghĩa đen khỏe lại trong một căn nhà gỗ trong rừng, và giờ đây sẽ bị giết bởi những con sói xám thông thường.</p><p>Khi ý nghĩ vừa lướt qua trong đầu, anh nghe thấy tiếng cửa mở sau lưng, ánh sáng dịu nhẹ từ bên trong rọi lên Sam và lũ sói. Một bóng người phóng về phía trước với tốc độ bàn thờ, nắm đấm giáng xuống đầu con sói đang ngoạm cổ tay Sam. Nó lại kêu lên, lần này thả Sam ra và ngã nhào xuống tuyết.</p><p>Những con sói còn lại, bao gồm cả con đang cắn vào mắt cá chân Sam, lùi lại gần như ngay lập tức, rõ ràng là không mong đợi nhiều hơn một người xuất hiện trước mặt chúng. Lợi dụng sự phân tâm này, Lucifer túm lấy ve áo khoác của Sam và kéo anh về hiên rồi vào trong nhà, di chuyển nhanh như không có con người nào có thể.</p><p>Khoảnh khắc tiếp theo, Sam thấy mình trên sàn, nhìn chằm chằm vào trần nhà bằng gỗ. Hơi ấm của căn phòng phủ khắp mặt anh, nhưng toàn thân anh run lên vì lạnh và đau, tuyết vẫn còn dính trên quần áo.</p><p>Lucifer đặt tay lên người anh, kéo chiếc áo khoác ra, phủi tuyết trên quần jean trước khi chúng kịp ướt và Sam không biết từ khi nào vị đại thiên thần đã trở nên chu đáo như vậy.</p><p>"C-cảm ơn." Sam lẩm bẩm, cố gắng khiến răng mình ngừng va lập cập vào nhau.</p><p>"Bây giờ chúng ta thậm chí còn phải cảm ơn đấy." Lucifer trả lời. "Tôi không thích ý tưởng mắc nợ cậu vì đã cứu mạng tôi."</p><p>Và cứ như vậy, tất cả sự biết ơn đáng kinh ngạc đã rời khỏi người thợ săn. "Và nếu ta đã không cứu ngươi thì sao? Ngươi sẽ để chúng giết ta?"</p><p>Lucifer im lặng, quay đầu nhìn ngọn lửa, ánh sáng cam dịu nhẹ nhảy múa trong mắt hắn. "Tôi vẫn cần cậu."</p><p>Sam phát ra âm thanh phản đối và bắt đầu di chuyển. "Ờ, tuyệt, sao cũng được." Anh lẩm bẩm, đột nhiên cảm thấy đau, đồng thời cố gắng kiểm tra cổ tay bị cắn của mình. Hàm răng của con sói không thể xuyên qua lớp áo khoác, nhưng có một vết bầm tím hình hàm răng chó xuất hiện.</p><p>Sau đó, cổ tay lành của anh bị nắm lấy và quay mạnh để đối mặt với đại thiên thần, người mà đôi mắt bây giờ rực ánh đỏ mờ nhạt, khiến Sam rùng mình vì một loạt các cảm xúc khác nhau, sợ hãi chỉ là một trong số đó.</p><p>"Sam," Lucifer gằn giọng. "Tôi không phải là bạn của cậu, tôi sẽ không đến cứu cậu vì lòng tốt của tôi. Đừng quên điều đó."</p><p>"Trở nên tốt bụng sẽ giết chết ngươi hay sao?" Sam đáp lại với một thách thức. Anh không biết sự táo bạo này đến từ đâu, bởi vì ngay cả khi thánh ân của hắn đã cạn kiệt, Lucifer vẫn mạnh không thể tưởng tượng nổi. Sam không nghi ngờ gì về điều đó, bởi vì anh đã dễ dàng được thiên thần nhặt về chỉ vài phút trước. Hắn có lẽ có thể khiến anh ngã sấp mặt, nhưng bằng cách nào đó Sam nghi ngờ điều đó sẽ xảy ra.</p><p>Lucifer nhướng mày, trông đột nhiên rất mưu mô, khuôn mặt hắn hơi tiến lại gần khuôn mặt Sam. "Nổi dậy đối đầu với tôi sao?" Hắn nhếch mép, hơi thở phả vào da người thợ săn, giọng nói trầm thấp. "Cẩn thận đó, Sammy, tôi có thể coi đó như một thách thức."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>Nụ cười tự mãn của Lucifer rộng hơn, ánh mắt hắn trượt một chút xuống môi Sam, lưỡi lướt qua khóe miệng.</p><p>Đột nhiên người thợ săn không quá chắc việc chế nhạo đại thiên thần sa ngã là một ý tưởng hay ho, bởi vì đó chỉ là một điều gì đó giống như kinh nghiệm trước đây như cố gắng phá bom với trò dò mìn. Anh nuốt nước bọt và giật tay lại, ngạc nhiên một chút khi Lucifer thực sự thả anh ra. "Ngươi đang chảy máu kìa." Anh lưu ý, nhận thấy có máu trên lớp băng quấn quanh thân Lucifer.</p><p>"Phải, đấm sói khi bị bắn cách đây chưa đầy một ngày đã khiến điều đó xảy ra đấy." Đại thiên thần thở dài, chuyển sự chú ý sang vai mình.</p><p>"Đi ngủ đi, ta sẽ cần phải kiểm tra nó." Sam nói, cũng chú ý rằng Lucifer đang rùng mình khá mạnh, làn da của hắn trông hơi nhợt nhạt. Anh không định khiến nó nghe như một mệnh lệnh, mà cũng nghĩ về điều đó nữa cơ, nhưng trước sự ngạc nhiên của anh, Lucifer đã nghe. Đứng dậy khỏi sàn, hắn đi về phía phòng ngủ, để lại Sam trước ngọn lửa đang dần tắt, suy nghĩ về cái quái gì vừa xảy ra giữa họ.</p><p>---</p><p>Khi tối muộn chuyển thành đêm, Lucifer dường như lại phát sốt một chút. Hắn vẫn còn khỏe hơn nhiều so với buổi sáng và hắn hoàn toàn nhận thức được xung quanh mình. Thay vào đó, hắn chỉ có vẻ trầm lặng hơn một chút, ít có xu hướng chế giễu Sam hơn.</p><p>Thay băng cho đại thiên thần, Sam lưu ý rằng vết thương của hắn đang lành với tốc độ nhanh, nhắc nhở anh rằng Lucifer không phải là con người. Song, vào lúc này, phần còn lại của hắn giống như con người, chỉ có đôi cánh là dấu hiệu chắc chắn cho điều trái ngược lại. Chúng tiếp tục cung cấp cho Sam sự phân tâm, khiến suy nghĩ của anh trở lại với chúng bất cứ lúc nào có cơ hội. Thật sự rất khó để không nghĩ về chúng, xem xét đến mỗi khi Sam thấy đại thiên thần thì chúng lại cứ <em>ở đó</em>.</p><p>"Được rồi, chuyện gì nào?" Lucifer thở dài sau vài lần, rất có thể đã bắt gặp một trong những cái nhìn chằm chằm của Winchester trẻ tuổi.</p><p>"Tại sao chúng lại như vậy?" Sam gật đầu về phía đôi cánh, hỏi.</p><p>Lucifer liếc nhìn sau lưng. "Chúng thường như vậy khi tôi bay hoặc cố gắng đe dọa... và ờ, chúng thường ít vật chất hơn. Tôi chỉ đại khái là mất kiểm soát khi không có thánh ân của mình. Tôi nghĩ rằng tôi sẽ có thể thu chúng lại một lần nữa sau khi nghỉ ngơi thêm đôi chút."</p><p>"Thế chạm vào chúng thì sao?" Sam hỏi, cảm thấy hơi xấu hổ. "Ý ta là, ta xin lỗi về chuyện lúc trước."</p><p>Lucifer chăm chú quan sát anh từ trên giường, vẻ mặt tính toán. Sau đó, hắn giương một trong hai cánh, đưa nó đến gần người thợ săn."Không sao cả, chỉ cần tránh xa hõm cánh, phần này ở đây này." Hắn chỉ vào khu vực bên trong cánh gần cơ thể mình nhất, nơi mà trước đây Sam đã thử vuốt ve.</p><p>"Ngươi chắc chứ?" Sam nuốt nước bọt, bắt đầu đưa tay ra.</p><p>"Ừa, chắc." Lucifer đáp, cánh của hắn hơi nâng lên như để chạm vào bàn tay Sam.</p><p>Sam gật đầu. Từ chiếc ghế dài, anh chỉ có thể với được đến nửa phần phụ có lông, nhưng nó còn đầy bề mặt ra đấy. Những ngón tay anh lướt qua bộ lông mềm mại, vọc sâu qua cánh, trở nên táo bạo hơn một chút trong quá trình thăm dò, tiến tới giữa đám lông, gần như chạm vào da.</p><p>Những sự chăm sóc đó có vẻ dễ chịu đối với đại thiên thần. Khi Sam tiếp tục, hắn nhắm mắt lại, nét mặt hắn chuyển sang sung sướng.</p><p>"Ừm, đó có phải là chuyện gì đó riêng tư không?" Sam hỏi, bắt đầu cảm thấy như thể mình đang làm điều gì đó mà bản thân thực sự không nên làm.</p><p>"Đại khái đi? Anh trai và Cha tôi là những sinh vật duy nhất khác từng làm điều này."</p><p>Sam gật đầu. Ngay cả khi điều đó thật kỳ lạ, anh vẫn nghi ngờ chuyện mình sẽ có cơ hội khác để làm điều đó. "Ngươi đã dành cả ngày để chế giễu ta, sau đó nói với ta rằng chúng ta không phải là bạn. Tại sao bây giờ ngươi cho phép điều này?"</p><p>"Không biết." Lucifer thì thầm. "Cảm giác tốt lắm. Khi anh trai tôi làm điều này, nó như một niềm an ủi vậy đó. Tương đương với một cái ôm của con người, tôi đoán vậy?"</p><p>"Ra thế." Sam gật đầu, hiểu là cơn sốt nhẹ của Lucifer có lẽ đang nói lần nữa.</p><p>Tuy nhiên, bầu không khí giữa họ trở nên thoải mái và lần đầu tiên Sam cho phép mình nghĩ rằng có lẽ họ không cần phải là kẻ thù của nhau. Anh nghĩ, nếu ở một vũ trụ khác, với những hoàn cảnh khác, họ có thể đã là bạn của nhau. Ngoại trừ ở một vũ trụ khác, cả hai đều đã chết và phần còn lại của các thiên thần đã biến hành tinh thành một vùng đất hoang tàn hoàn toàn.</p><p>"Ngươi nghĩ có bao nhiêu vũ trụ ngoài kia?" Anh hỏi, băn khoăn về một phiên bản của mình, người không đi săn, người chưa bao giờ uống máu quỷ, chưa bao giờ bắt đầu Ngày tận thế. Một phiên bản của mình, người đã trở thành một luật sư thành đạt và kết hôn với Jessica.</p><p>"Tôi nghĩ là nhiều hơn hai."</p><p>"Nếu có một Chúa khác trong vũ trụ mà bản sao của Michael đến, thì có nghĩa là, trong mỗi vũ trụ lại có một Chúa khác nhau? Và nếu đó là sự thật, ngươi có nghĩ rằng có những sinh vật ở trên Ngài không?"</p><p>Lucifer ậm ừ. "Tại một thời điểm nào đó trong lịch sử, cậu có thể đã bị giết vì thảo luận về những thứ như thế này đấy." Hắn cười như thể những khoảng thời gian đó bằng cách nào đấy là niềm hoài cổ đối với hắn. "Tại một thời điểm nào đó, tôi có thể đã giết cậu vì đề xuất nó." Hắn trầm ngâm nói thêm. "Nhưng giờ... bây giờ tôi không biết. Nó có thể lắm. Đó là một suy nghĩ hay."</p><p>"Sao lại thế?"</p><p>"Có lẽ có một vũ trụ mà Cha tôi không bắt buộc tôi phải sa ngã, nơi mà anh trai tôi không quay lưng lại với tôi… Nơi mà tôi không rối tung như ở đây." Hắn thú nhận, trông khá mơ mộng và đó chỉ là một biểu cảm khác mà Sam không bao giờ mong đợi sẽ nhìn thấy trên đại thiên thần.</p><p>"Vậy à." Sam thở dài, ngón tay tiếp tục lướt qua đám lông. Giữa họ trở nên im lặng, nhưng thậm chí nó vẫn khá dễ chịu.</p><p>Một lúc sau, khi anh ngẩng đầu lên và nhìn Lucifer một lần nữa, anh nhận thấy đại thiên thần đã nhắm mắt lại, thở như đã ngủ lần nữa. Anh miễn cưỡng buông cánh ra và thu mình vào một vị trí thoải mái hơn trên chiếc ghế dài. Ban đầu anh không cảm thấy mệt, nhưng khi adrenaline đến từ tai nạn bên ngoài bắt đầu cạn kiệt, cơ thể anh nhắc nhở rằng anh thực sự mệt mỏi, ngày cuối cùng dài như một tuần. Kéo chăn qua vai, Sam thiếp đi trong năm phút sau đó.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>